User talk:Ultraman Life
Well, if you have something to say, don't hesitate. I come on this Wiki, well, a lot, so I'm most likely able to respond soon after. But anyway, that's the boring bit out the way, so yeah, "COMMUNICATION IS KEY FOR, WELL, PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING" and all that stuff. So anything I or you need to know/tell me/whatever, come here for it (wow that was way too drawn out). Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:OMG 1.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SolZen321 (talk) 21:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Cyber Cards Pass the torch A Favor for Tomorrow 01:41, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Ultraman Life, can you do me a favor, the next episode of Ultraman X is coming up tomorrow but I am planning on studying for the finals for the majority of the day and I was wondering if you can cover for me just for tomorrow. I am going to be busy from 12-8. If you can do that for me, that would be great. Your new sig Sorry for replying late, but this Friday evening would work great for me. --Zombiejiger (talk) 00:40, April 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure which timezone I should switch it to for you, but 6:30 or 7 PM EST is what will work for me tonight. --Zombiejiger (talk) 13:31, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Spark Dolls PLEASE Tell me if you know if that Nova,Gavadon A and Seabozu Spark Dolls are real? I need to know if the Nova is real,Thanks Ultraman Life! Ok, thanks! Thank you, I'll definitely check that out! --Zombiejiger (talk) 21:33, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for catching my accidental deletion of the categories on the Max page, I am unaware as to why that happened when I changed the trivia. --Boommage314 (talk) 17:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC) hey i just want to ask you about zero level power if you know it between all tier what is ultraman zero level Foodiefight (talk) 17:34, June 19, 2016 (UTC)pie is lifeFoodiefight (talk) 17:34, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Pass The Torch 2 I hope you don't mind me leaving this. http://41.media.tumblr.com/1310bafa4597a98eef13824e7ba7e521/tumblr_np8q64apZj1rqtcbqo1_1280.jpg Ginga no Tameni (talk) 10:08, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh MY GOSH.....THAT IS GENIUS! Let's get to setting it up as soon as possible! This could be an official competition on the wikia! Galaxilord1954 EX (talk) 20:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC)Galaxilord1954 EXGalaxilord1954 EX (talk) 20:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Oh most certainly, I'll get to it in an hour or so, I've got some Cross Country to do soon. Galaxilord1954 EX (talk) 20:38, September 2, 2016 (UTC)Galaxilord1954 EXGalaxilord1954 EX (talk) 20:38, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Ginga S Movie Trailer I'll just leave this here. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. (P.S. Hikaru won't appear. But the official Ginga suit will.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbFdhiHR87s Ginga no Tameni (talk) 13:53, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Ultra Strategy, something something More Ultramen Holy Super Legends Ultraman! Interested? Ultraman Festival 2016 Ultraman Festival 2016 Z and the Zetton Army Ichigo, Nigo reply! As much as I'd like to help you, due to school, I have to pass on this one. Sorry. Sentinel 72 (talk) 22:02, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Reply Your Welcome Hey! I noticed you said thanks a long time ago to me, im sorry it took so long but your welcome. What is this project anyway is it secret or what it one of the insights? WBC the Seijin Fan (talk) 23:29, April 2, 2017 (UTC)WBC The Seijin Fan 4/2/17 Sorry I'm late!! future is unpredictable but the future will show you the happening 01:40, June 24, 2017 (UTC)hi I need to know where did you get the strong Corona Zero capsule Crunchyroll's translation Clasic Editor Error Appearance Lists Poll Feel free to vote your opinion on my recent blog post. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 23:51, July 23, 2018 (UTC)